Hand picked heros
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: every hero has to start somewhere. Dexter the boy genius has grown up thinking just that, so he creates a school just for powered teens and those with brains enough to rival him. his goal is to properly mold these teens into proper heroes. please leave reviews
1. the start

**alright this is one ive been working on for a while its got a few more ton's in here then it will let me put in normally so ill list them here. Dexter's laboratory, Danny phantom, American dragon Jake long, Kim possible, Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja, and the rowdyruff boys from the power puff girls. plus an original character named Alex.**

 **keep in mind that ive changed their ages so that they are all roughly the same age, save for the rowdy ruffboys who are all 15 years old the rest of them are 16 and older.**

* * *

"Yo G, spud and I are here!" Jake yells when the two enter the old shop. the short old man is standing at the counter of the little shop.

"Follow me both of you, I have someone I would like you both to meet." He says and leads spud and jake into the back room.

Jake and spud see a taller man with short curly orange hair, and glasses.

"Boys this is Dexter he has chosen you both to go to his school for gifted and those with special abilities. I would love for you both to go to his school, it will be a great learning experience, with a few others hand picked by him." Then short ones man says.

Jake and Spud walk out to the front to talk for a minute.

"I don't know man, I like just want things to stay as they are." Spud says shrugging.

Jake truly ponders this. "Gramps trusts him, I'm not gonna go without you though spud." Jake says and Spud nods.

The duo reenters the back room.

"I trust the two of you have made your decisions." The old man says while the boys shake their heads.

"I was wondering what kinds of special teens will be there, other than us if we decide to go." Spud says looking to Dexter.

"Also what kind of learning will we be doing?" Jake adds.

Dexter pushes his glasses up. "Well let's see we have already got a few boy geniuses, an alien, a phantom, and a few others confirmed, and ready to go in a few days. You two are the last on my list of the ones I want at my school. It is an all boys school and it is year round, with a short two week break every three months. Because of the fact that some of you are half human and half other, there will be specialized classes based on your abilities and such." Dexter says.

The boys nod and whisper among themselves. At last Jake looks to *CHANGE*.

"So gramps you trust him?" He asks.

The old man clears his throat. "If I did not trust Dexter I would not have let him come to offer both of you to go to his school." He says and Jake looks to Spud who nods.

"We'll go." Jake and Spud say at the same time.

Dexter smiles and shakes both their hands. "I will be seeing you boys on campus soon, take care." He says and exits the shop.

The old man looks at the boys. "You two should pack your clothes you leave the day after tomorrow." He says and Spud nods.

"Alright I've got to go home anyway I have to tell my mom." Spud says and grandpa hands him a letter.

"This should explain everything to your parents, as far as the letter says it's just a school for geniuses." He says and Spud heads for home.

* * *

Jake and Spud head into a large gym, set up for an assembly. Spud looks around and bumps into a blonde boy about his height.

"Woah man sorry I didn't see you there." He says and the blonde looks up.

"Aww don't sweat it, I'm Ron stoppable." He says and extends his hand.

Spud grabs Ron's hand. "Uhh I'm Spud. Well everyone calls me Spud so...yeah." He rays and Ron smiles.

"Yo Spud, I swear I just saw a girl here." Jake says and looks at a taller teen with long black hair, then looks Ron over.

Lights dim and Dexter is standing stand in the middle of the room about ten feet in front of the long rows of chairs.

"Welcome it is such a pleasure to have you all at my school. I have picked you all based on your skill set and your ability to communicate with your peers. For those of you with powers misuse of them will earn you a special bracelet that will restrict any use of your powers. Your class schedules are in your dorm rooms. I have assigned you each a roommate based on my knowledge of your personalities. If you all would get you room assignment papers and grab your things I will lead the way to the dorms." Dexter says and motions to a table with several room assignments on them.

"Each of you can grab one and let's go so you all can get settled in." Dexter says and all the boys walk over and grab a paper and their things.

Jake screeches. "I saw a rat thing run across my foot!" He yells and a boy with blue eyes and black hair laughs.

"Rufus isn't a rat, he's my best friend." Ron says and bends over and the thing that Jake screeched at runs onto his hand.

Jake sighs and the boy keeps laughing.

"You got a problem over there blue eyes?" Jake asks and the boy shakes his head.

Dexter can't help but chuckle a little. "Ronald I thought you said Rufus was staying home." He says.

Ron looks at Dexter. "Sir he snuck in my bag, he must have slipped in when I was saying bye to Kim." Ron says and Dexter nods.

Dexter leads the way out of the gym and down a long hallway and through a set of double doors. The doors open into a massive square room with doors lining two walls across from each other. The wall ahead looks like it would be the bathroom but a much bigger one as it would be the bathroom of all the teens. Each bedroom door has a number on it.

"Alright please locate your room and unpack I will be back in two hours as I must go prepare lunch. Get along and don't burn or break things." He says.

"Any questions before I go?" He asks and a redhead nods.

"So how old are you?" He asks with a sly smile.

"My age does not concern you Nigel." Dexter says and exits the dorm area closing the double doors leaving the group of teenage boys.

~Jake and Danny~

Jake walks over to the door with a 7 on it. He opens the door to find the boy with black hair already in there unpacking.

"When did you? How did you get in here without me seeing you?" Jake asks and the boy smiles.

"I'm half ghost I grabbed my things and went through the walls. I'm Danny, looks like we are roommates." He says and Jake just looks at him.

"Woah that's cool I'm Jake." He says and walks over to the other dresser and begins unpacking.

Danny looks at him. "So are you half human half other, or are you a genius?" Danny asks and Jake snorts.

"Tch man I wish I was a genius, I'm half dragon." He says with a tone of pride.

Danny chuckles. Jake wasn't that bad, it looked like the two of them would get along well, maybe headmaster Dexter had really done his research.

"Man me too, I wish I had the brains of a genius but I wouldn't give up being half ghost." Danny says and the lights in the room flicker.

In the middle of the room a green swirling cloud appears, a short chubby ghost appears in the cloud.

"I am the box ghost!" He says and Danny face palms.

"Dragon up!" Jake says and shifts into a dragon. Danny holds up his hands.

"Woah Jake that's not necessary I deal with this guy all the time besides you will just go through him." Danny says and Jake nods and morfs back to normal.

The ghost in the middle of the room pouts.

"You suck the life out of the afterlife! Fear me!" He says as Danny opens what looks to be a thermos and the ghost gets sucked into it.

Jake laughs. "Man that was funny do you really do that all the time?" He asks and Danny nods.

"I usually go ghost but I've been around that ghost long enough that I don't even need to. Oh wait what if he will help us unpack." He says and releases the box ghost.

"I am the box ghost fea-" He says and is interrupted by Danny.

"Yeah yeah heard it all before, would you help us unpack?" He asks and the box ghost snorts.

"Silly halfa, I'm the box ghost! Not the suitcase and bag ghost." He says and Danny sucks him back in the tiny container.

Danny sighs. "Well that was a waste of time."

~Ron and spud~

Ron and spud Walk over to room 3.

"Looks like we are roommates." Ron says and Rufus nods to spud.

Spud opens the door and they walk in.

"So I'm curious, are you half of something else or a genius?" Ron asks kinda wearily as he knows it can be a touchy subject.

Spud looks to him. "Uh well I'm a genius but I prefer not to use my brain when I don't have to. What about you? And what's the deal with the little dude on you shoulder, Dexter said we couldn't bring pets, is he like a little person?" Spud says and Ron smiles.

Ron sits on one of the two beds in the room. "I'm sort of a genius but I do more martial arts, and Rufus is technically not a pet he's my best friend and he's a naked mole-rat." He says and smiles.

"Ohhh ok..." Spud says and starts to unpack.

Ron looks Spud over. "So how old are you? I heard he made sure we were all very close in age." Ron says and Spud looks at him.

"I'm 16, and you are 17 I believe. I might have hacked into the school roster earlier and seen the ages of everyone before I was locked out from the system though." Spud says and Ron nods his approval.

~Nigel and Wade~

By the time Nigel makes his way to the door labeled with a 6. A shorter teen with a darker skin tone has already completed his unpacking.

Nigel puts his bags on the unclaimed bed and tries to duck out of the room in noticed.

"You know I can see you clearly and you weren't that quiet, I'm Wade any you must be Nigel. Am I correct that you are off to find the headmaster?" The short teen says.

Nigel nods." Yeah I'm going to go look for him after I go see how Jake is doing I saw him earlier." The redhead says and looks at the room assignments.

"Ah he's right next to us." He mumbles and exits the room and knocks on door seven.

He waits there a moment and he hears the boys in the room laughing as footsteps approach the door.

"Yo, Nigel what can I do for ya man?" Jake says as he was the one who opened the door.

Nigel smiles. "Just saw you earlier and was seeing if you were ok as I haven't seen you in what feels like forever." He says and Jake nods.

"Alright I've said hi so I'm off to find headmaster Dexter." Nigel says and winks at Jake.

"Tch awww man you are really going after him huh, well I guess I should say good luck?" Jake says and Nigel smiles and leaves the dorm area while muttering a spell to locate the headmaster.

~Nigel and Dexter~

Nigel finds the kitchen with the help of a spell and sees Dexter in the kitchen. He opens the door and steps closer to Dexter.

Dexter glances up. "So you found me what did you want to know?" He says not stopping to look up.

Nigel smiles. "First I want to know what you are making for lunch, second I want to know how old you are." He says and watches Dexter.

"Enchiladas. And not your business." Dexter says and Nigel pouts.

"But you know everything about me, so I think it's fair that I know your age." Nigel says with a pleading tone.

Dexter sighs and gives in.

"Fine if you want to know that bad I'm 19." He says and surprise shows on Nigel's face.

"Whoa dude you're 19?!" Nigel says and decides he is definitely going for the headmaster.

He would pester him to the point where he couldn't stand it the suddenly leave him alone for a week and then the trap would be set. But for now he would just ask questions and watch his reactions.

Nigel clears his throat. "So have you ever been laid?" He asks casually and watches as Dexter stops for a moment a blush spreading over his face.

"That is a highly inappropriate question." He says and continues working.

"I'm just curious, it's normal to want to know right? I mean I'm especially curious about whether you have been or not cause with the fact that you literally own and run a school at the age of 19, and the fact that you look amazing I was just wondering. But based on your reaction you haven't." Nigel says a sly smile forming on his face.

Dexter's blush intensifies and Nigel wins his answer.

~Jake and Danny~

Jake has just finished unpacking minutes before Danny does.

"Has anyone told you that you have a nice ass?" Jake says and he lays on his bed and ratchets the other teen.

Danny turns his head his face has a blush on it his icy blue eyes wide. "..N-no." He says.

* * *

also please drop reviews so I know you readers want this to continue


	2. Revived!

Hey guys/girls, the co author is officially back on board now after listening to an idea I had for the story. The gears were turning and I could see steam work its way out as gears started up in their head. So soon my patient little readers there will be more of this!


End file.
